Bishonen Senshi Sailor Spandex
by Miranda Shadowind
Summary: A Gundam WingSailor Moon crossoverparody. What do you get when you take 6 Gundam pilots, 1 obsessed princess, 5 members of OZ, and hurl them into a mishmash of their world and Sailor Moon's? Sailor Spandex! Nyahaha! [On permanent hiatus, Gomen nasai]
1. Prologue

Bishonen Senshi Sailor Spandex  
Prologue  
Miranda Shadowind  
  
"Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it," -George Santayana  
  
Intro: A long, long, time ago in a galaxy not so far away, there was a place known as the Earth Sphere Unified Kingdom. It consisted of 6 space colonies placed at LaGrange points and the Earth itself, all of which were ruled by the pacifistic Queen Peacecraft and her daughter, Princess Relena. Rumor had it that Relena had once had an older brother, Prince Milliardo, but he disappeared without a trace and was eventually forgotten by most.  
  
As a deterrant against outside attacks, the heir of each colony's leader became a Gundam Senshi at the age of 15. They were as follows: Sailor Spandex, Sailor Shinigami, Sailor Clown, Sailor Pacifist, Sailor Justice, and Sailor Turmoil. Normally, this was a rite given only to princes, but since Prince Kayle of Colony L6 was too weak to bear the responsibility, it was given to his twin sister, Krysta.  
  
For the longest time, all seemed well in the Kingdom. Mostly in an effort to maintain peace between the Earth and the colonies, Princess Relena was engaged to Prince Heero of L1. Similarly, the leaders of the other colonies were finding spouses for their respective heirs, but not all of them were pleased with the choices made.  
  
But none of that would matter in the end, which was nearer than anyone ever dreamed it would be. For in a remote part of the galaxy, an enormous army of evil was preparing for war. Led by Queen Une and her four generals, Hilde, Zechs, Noin, and Treize, OZ intended to shatter the long-standing peace that reigned supreme in the Earth Sphere Unified Kingdom. Not wanting to waste time fighting meaningless battles, they waited for the right time to strike, when they could catch Princess Relena and her court completely off guard.  
  
Ironically it came on the night of a grand ball on the earth, and all of the royal families were in attendance. Without warning, OZ struck mercilessly, destroying everything and everyone in its path. The 6 Gundam Senshi did their best to defend the royal palace, to no avail. One by one they were killed, leaving a devistated and defenseless Relena behind.  
  
But she was soon to join them, what with her mourning cries of "HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Up until then Queen Une had intended on taking her hostage, but quickly changed her mind and ordered that the shrieking brat should be silenced, forever.  
  
No longer able to contain her rage, Queen Peacecraft used the last of her strength to banish OZ and send her daughter and the Gundam Senshi into the future. A future where the Earth and colonies prospered again, albeit not in the pristine co-existence there had been so long ago...  
  
For years, the colonies lay abandoned and forgotten until the year later known as After Colony 001. On an Earth mission to space, the decaying colonies were discovered and a project was started to make them habitable again.  
  
Almost two centuries later, in the year AC 180, the seven lost teenagers of the Earth Sphere Unified Kingdom were reborn in an age where tensions ran high between the colonies and the Earth. Princess Relena and her court had no recollection whatsoever of their former lives or each other. But all of that was about to change, because they were not the only ones from their time to be reborn. An old evil had followed, and was preparing to rear its ugly head once more... 


	2. Act 1: Rise of the Gundam Senshi

Bishonen Senshi Sailor Spandex  
Act 1: Rise of the Gundam Senshi  
  
"Quit it Duo. NOW," Heero demanded, giving the braided boy seated behind him his patented Glare of Death. It was bad enough already that Dr. J had decided to give Heero a break from his missions and send him to school, where he was constantly chased by Relena. He didn't need Duo's pesky pencil-poking as well.  
  
Duo simply gave Heero a goofy grin, which quickly morphed into a scowl as the Perfect Soldier snapped the offending pencil in half and deposited its remains on Duo's desk. "Hey! Geez, he can't even take a joke.." Duo grumbled as Heero turned back around. He started fumbling through his pocket for a less breakable object to poke with when the teacher called for everyone's attention.  
  
"Class, we have two new students joining us today," she announced. "Please welcome Krysta and Kayle Riannese."  
  
Duo looked up at the two newcomers, who both had chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. Or at least they seemed to be on the latter. Kayle had a black eyepatch over his right eye, so for all Duo knew the unexposed eye could've been maroon. Given this and their similar builds it was quite obvious that they were twins.  
  
"'Tis a pleasure," Krysta remarked with a thick, Cockney accent. She wore a mischevious smirk on her face, while her brother seemed a bit irked and had his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Aye," agreed Kayle, still upset that they'd been sent so far away from home because of their parents' death. Surely somewhere else in England would have sufficed, but no, their uncle had decided that they should see the world while they learned...  
  
"Find yourselves a seat and sit down," the teacher directed, gesturing to the various empty desks among the other students.  
  
No sooner had she said that then everyone heard a CLACK-WHOOSH! and Krysta was engulfed in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, she was gone. Moments later, the confused class found her seated in the desk to Duo's left, looking quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Bloody show-off," grumbled Kayle as he walked up the stairs and chose a seat.  
  
"Nice trick!" Duo complimented, extending his hand. "I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
Krysta shook it as her grin widened. "Thank ye. Nice tae meetcha."   
  
The two immediately started yapping away, which made Heero groan. Just what he needed, a female Duo with an accent. This was going to be a long semester... Little did he know that the mayhem had just begun...  
  
Later, when school was over, Heero was on his way to the boys' dorm when he sensed that he was being followed. Figuring that it was only Relena stalking him, he whipped his gun out of hammerspace and spun around. "Omae o kor-"   
  
Relena wasn't there. In fact, no one was unless you counted the full-grown black cat standing on the wall. It meowed at him, then sat down and began to wash itself. Heero shrugged, put his gun away, and headed off again, but he couldn't take his mind off that cat. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something strange about it. Maybe it was just stress, but he could've sworn that the cat's forehead had born a strange sort of marking...   



End file.
